I Trust You, part 2
by Distant-Echo
Summary: Continuation of I trust you part one, suprisingly! Although I didn't write as much as I would have liked: college work called me! But I hope you enjoy it all the same.


I Trust You Part two.  
  
~Note: I Trust You parts 1 and 2 would be set at least three years after the Curse of The Black Pearl. I didn't put much thought into as to why Jack, Elizabeth and Will were all together again, but the ideas of them wanting to see Jack's homeland came into my mind, and so Part two takes a more detailed turn as my story develops into a more personal one for Jack. Enjoy.  
  
Morning rose over the sea. Sunlight gleamed down upon the gentle waves, causing it to look like a million diamonds shimmering in the light. Warm sun beat down on Jack's face. His eyes were closed, and his face looked drained of colour and of life. "Jack!" Will cried, franticly shaking the Pirate's shoulder. He gained no response, so heaved Jack up and then abruptly dropped him back down into the sand. The empty rum bottle fell to the ground as did Jack's body and Will felt panic rising through his body. "Jack! Wake up!" He cried. In a state of panic, Will tugged at Jack's tabard and began an up-pulling motion, shaking Jack almost senseless in a bid to wake him up. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and he stared angrily as Will continued to shake him. "Wh, what are, y, you DOING?" Jack yelled angrily. Surprised, Will rapidly let go of him and Jack collapsed back down into the sand. "Jack! Jack, we thought you were dead, but then Elizabeth said that you couldn't be, and then she started getting these cramps and things so we called the doctor and she starting screaming so I-" Jack pulled himself up and brushed himself down. "Ran away." Jack prompted. Will suddenly stopped. "Oh god! I ran away! I left her! Jack, she's having a baby and I left her!" Jack rolled his eyes and stood face-on to Will. "Would you be angry if I slapped you now?" Jack asked. Will frowned. Jack sighed and took hold of his arm. "Do it yourself," he replied, making Will's arm move up and so he slapped himself around the face. "Jack!" Will shouted. "Will you just bloody well go to Elizabeth?!" Jack answered. Will nodded and began making his way across the sands back to their hut. He stopped suddenly and turned round to face Jack. "Aren't you coming?" He called. Jack winced almost and shook his head. "I don't much like the ideas of babies coming out of things. I'd much rather pretend I was bought here by the stork." He said turning his nose up slightly. Will waited no more and ran off to see to Elizabeth.  
  
Jack walked far along the stretch of land. His homeland was not too far away. It would be a good few weeks before they got back on track, but Jack was dreading it. He'd not been there since, well, he'd left after the death of his son and had not since returned. He'd seen no point. He frowned a little and gave a short sigh. "Captain Jack?" A voice questioned. Jack spun round. "Captain? I've not heard that for a while! Well, hello there Commac!" Jack said smiling. Commac was Jack's life-long friend. So much so that they'd exchanged their first stolen rings as a gift of their friendship. "What are ye doin' 'ere?" Commac asked. Jack smiled a little more and walked up beside him. "Same as you. I bought Will and Elizabeth here. The old Luv's expecting-and is giving, by the sounds of things. Anyway, I didn't want to get involved in all of that blood and things so I thought I'd just look at the sea." Commac grinned widely. "Still the same Jack. Was that you passed out by the shore last night?" Jack half-nodded, not really able to remember that far back very clearly. "I would imagine it to be. I've not long been up." He replied.  
  
"JACK!" Will's voice bellowed through the clearing and he ran over to them in a very panicked and upset state. Jack spun round and sighed. "I told you, see to Elizabeth, if she tells you she hates you, that's just a passing phase. She'll love you again as soon as it's all over." Will shook his head, tears lacing his eyes. "No, Jack-the baby, its, its not an easy birth. I think we're going to loss it. An, and maybe even Elizabeth. Jack, I can't lose Elizabeth." Will sunk to the ground. Commac looked to Jack, not knowing what to do or say. Jack reached down and placed a firm hand on Will's shoulder. "Alright, Will, lets go to her." He said surprisingly compassionately. Will wiped his nose on his sleeve and Jack removed his hand from Will's shoulder at once. "Just no more slobber, savvy?" Jack asked. Will nodded and stood up. "Commac, get Miss Elaine. We're going to need her. Ask her to go to my old hut. Tell her there's a new life that needs saving. Get her to bring her sister too." Will looked to Jack. "Is her sister a nurse?" He asked. Jack frowned and shook his head, a small pout forming of his lips. "No, William, that's all for Captain Jack." He replied. Will sighed and Commac shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Still the same Jack," he muttered, turning off and heading to Elaine's hut.  
  
***  
  
Elizabeth's state had decreased by the time they'd got back to the hut. Will went straight to her bedside, Jack hung back a little. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to have to see this-it wasn't anything to do with him, but Will had needed him and, despite the rum, eccentricity and somewhat hapless nature Jack portrayed, Will was his friend and Will needed help. Three nurses in all came to help with the birth. Jack had been sitting outside, drinking rum for over two hours or so, but did not feel as though he was getting drunk. Something was stopping him from enjoying the burning taste as it meandered down his throat. He sat back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
Robin . . .Robin was there. It couldn't be. Robin was dead. A small ten- year old, the spitting image of his father, smiled and ran towards Jack. Jack didn't feel afraid, Jack wasn't even shocked. He was happy-overjoyed. His son again, he and hi son were reunited and Jack couldn't have been more happier than he was in that small moment.  
  
Then he opened his eyes. The sound of crying ran through Jack's ears and he sat straight up. "Robin?" He shouted, startling himself more than anything. He realised he'd just been dreaming and he looked round quickly to make sure no one had heard him. He blinked a few times and then looked down to the spilt rum on the ground. "Blast!" He muttered, picking up the bottle and drinking the very small remainders. Will came outside, grinning widely and stood there for a while. "I'm a father!" He called excitedly. Jack stood up and smiled. "And?" He asked. Will couldn't stop grinning. "A baby boy, Jack, we've got a baby boy." Jack swallowed heavily and smiled again. "What are you going to call him?" He asked softly. "Elizabeth wants to name him after me, but we came to a compromise: William-Jack Turner." Jack frowned and stood there open-mouthed for a second. "William-Jack? As in Captain Jack?" He pondered as if unable to comprehend such a thing. Will nodded. "As in Captain Jack Sparrow." Will told him. Jack smiled. It was a small smile, but he was overwhelmed and it wasn't in his interest to show Will this affected him. He was a pirate: nothing should affect a pirate. "Well, don't you want to see him?" Will asked. Jack frowned and recoiled a little. Babies made noise. Babies made mess and Babies smelled funny. "I know that William would want to see his old uncle Captain Jack." Will urged. Jack stepped over to him. "U, uncle?" He stammered. Will nodded. "Elizabeth thought you should be his Uncle." Jack nodded. "Oh, Elizabeth said that, did she? Well that's alright then, is it?" Jack asked slightly critically. He didn't wait for an answer, and sauntered off into the hut leaving a fairly perplexed Will to follow.  
  
~There will be more parts accompanying this, although I've now run out of time. Parts 3 and 4 should be up as soon as I have time to post them. I hope you're enjoying it so far, please keep leaving your reviews, it's really good to hear what people think. Thank you for your reviews so far.  
  
Distant-Echo. 


End file.
